In general, a method of manufacturing an electronic component, which is represented by, e.g., a multilayer ceramic capacitor, includes a step of carrying out surface treatment on a treatment object. The step of carrying out surface treatment is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-277373, for example.
In an electronic component manufacturing method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-277373, wettability in a surface of a treatment object (electronic component base body) can be improved by heating the treatment object in a state where the treatment object is held by a rubber member, or by immersing the treatment object in silicone oil and then drying the treatment object.
A step of removing an organic substance (binder) contained in the treatment object is also known, though it is different from a step of forming an oleophobic film, as one type of a step of causing atmosphere gas to act on the surface or the interior of the treatment object.
In the step of removing the organic substance, heat treatment is carried out while the atmosphere gas is supplied such that inner electrodes of the treatment object are not oxidized. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-85589 discloses a method of manufacturing an electronic component, the method including the step of removing the organic substance.
In the step of removing the organic substance, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-85589, the electronic component is heated in a state where atmosphere gas is regulated, by employing a baffle plate including an opening formed at a predetermined position, such that the atmosphere gas having passed through the opening passes just above the electronic component, which is mounted on a mounting surface of a ceramic container (sagger). Thus, the organic substance is removed with flow of the atmosphere gas passing just above the electronic component.